Begin:: The adventures of Albus and Lavana
by UntameableSongBird
Summary: What happens when the dark lords daughter meet the Potter's son. Well in short they go on some wild and crazy adventures, but could this friendship become something more or will their parents past break them?


A/N: Lately laziness has become me, and I've not written as much… So much for December writing month am I right. Anyway this is a short post on a Rp I have actually been writing with another fellow writer, and I'm hoping this becomes maybe a whole story. For those of you who don't know me yes this is a Harry Potter prompt and no I don't own Albus that character has credit from Jk Rowling however Lavana was all mine came from the own noggin. Perhaps this will be worth the read at some point. Without further delay…..

Chapter 1

Their meeting had been completely by accident neither of them had meant to meet maybe it was a fate or destiny thing. Life had a funny way of doing that, and no one had to convince him of this fact. Now that he was a sixth year he no longer fought the destiny that he couldn't change. When he met the most beautiful girl it was on the day he had detention, and he didn't really see another seat. He slipped into the seat next to a girl with brownish red hair depending on how it was caught in the light. She was a fellow Slytherin, but he had never noticed her before, and that fact bothered him because he knew almost every Slytherin because they had become family to him. As if just remembering his manners when he sat down he filled his plate before speaking. "I hope you don't mind my sitting here." The girl turned around raising an eyebrow from the book she had been reading confused as to why he had sat down next to her. It took her a while to gather herself. "Uh— n...o I do?" At first he was confused as to what the hell that even meant, but she seemed to recover enough for him to understand her the second time. "I mean sure I don't mind if you sit there." Her blush was evident to him and he just wanted to laugh in amusement at it, but he also didn't want to embarrass her any further. "The name is Albus." He held out his hand to her not bothering to state his last name because she probably knew it anyway. She took his hand timidly. "Lavana Riddle." Riddle... As in Tom Marvolo Riddle... As in Lord Voldemort. He had children. He guessed even those hardest to love could be loved after all. "Riddle! " He hadn't meant to state his thoughts out loud, but sometimes it just happened. "I know" her small sigh didn't go unnoticed. "My father did horrible things." He thought about this for a moment and spoke up before she could even continue on to say she wasn't like her father. "I don't care what your father did." He understood what it was like to live under a parents shadow and he certainly wouldn't make someone else do it. She seemed confused. "So you aren't worried that I'm gonna hex you?"

A/N: So I'll try to drag in Lavana's point of view a bit as I continue on, but since I don't portray her character her point of view's will be a bit shorter.

When a boy with black hair plopped down next to her she was confused. She had only had a glimpse of him, but she was sure that he was a Potter. No one else in this school had dark hair like that... Well other then her brother Thomas, but this boy was much shorter in his stature. He was still much taller then her though. She did think it was rather rude to just plop down, but after he filled his plate he decided to talk to her. She closed her book to turn and look at him meeting emerald green eyes that according to legend had been inherited from his father. "I hope you don't mind my sitting here." She was confused for a moment. Didn't he know who she was. Obviously he didn't. "Uh—n..o I do." She shook her head when he noticed his confused looked and tried again. This time her voice came out much clearer then before."I mean sure I don't mind if you sit there." Her cheeks warmed a little bit and she wanted to beat her head on the table for being such a dolt. "The names Albus." He held out his hand and she didn't hesitate to shake it. He hadn't bothered to say his last name so she was pretty sure he didn't like to just fling it around. "Lavana Riddle." That would take care of that. He would probably run from her much like the others. "Riddle..." She gave a sigh as he stated this preparing for him to run. "I know my father did horrible things..." Before she could really finish he had raised his hand to stop her and said the last thing she had expected. "I don't care what your father did." She was so taken aback the next thing that came out of her mouth was so stupid and she wanted to punch herself for it. "So you aren't worried I'm gonna hex you?"


End file.
